1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly which can be readily and securely assembled together.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU. to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat dissipation device is formed by extrusion, which significantly limits the height of its formed fins. Furthermore, to meet increasing demands for dissipation of ever-increasing amounts of heat, larger and larger heat dissipation devices are being manufactured. This results in excessively heavy heat dissipation devices which are unwieldy and prone to be unstable.
To resolve the above-mentioned problems, another kind of heat dissipation device has been developed. The fins of such device are folded from a metal sheet. The device has a large heat dissipation surface area. However, because the fins are folded from a metal sheet, a cooling fan cannot be easily and securely attached to the fins. The device generally removes heat without the benefit of a fan. This limits heat conduction, thereby reducing the efficiency of heat transfer. Thus the device does not reliably remove heat from a CPU.
An improved heat dissipation assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation assembly which can be readily and securely assembled together.
To achieve the above object, a heat dissipation assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a fan, a heat sink and a holder attaching the fan on the heat sink. The fan is box-shaped and defines four through holes at four corners thereof respectively. The heat sink comprises a base with two grooves defined thereunder, and a plurality of fins attached on the base. The fins define a channel therethrough. The holder comprises two identical and opposing holder members. Each member has a flange extending perpendicularly from a top edge thereof. Each flange comprises a vertical tab for extending into the corresponding through hole of the fan, and a screw hole for engaging with a screw which extends through another corresponding through hole of the fan. The fan is thereby secured to the holder. Each member has two horizontal tabs for inserting into the grooves of the base, whereby the members arc secured at opposite sides of the base. Each member defines an opening in alignment with the channel of the fins, for accommodating a heat sink clip.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: